


Meel kasta oo ii Qaado: Cutubka 1

by sexypinky



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, no english, somali
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-15
Updated: 2012-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:02:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1317484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexypinky/pseuds/sexypinky





	Meel kasta oo ii Qaado: Cutubka 1

Waxay ka fuushan yahay muddo ku dhow laba maalmood oo aan inta kale , laakiin Jaime ma diyaar u tegi labaad dheer . Waxay ka hor mareen , oo uu u tegey oo dhan , meel fog ka badan . Faraska helay hogaanka iyo ayuu gooyay tallaabada tan iyo oohin ay u muuqdeen in ay samayso iyada stop .

Waxaad u sheegay in aad ahayd maalintii ka fog . Waxaan laba u keenay fiicnaa iyo ugu dhakhsaha badan u samayn doonaa saddex .

Brienne in ay farduhu isku dayeen in ay isaga Sep , laakiin Jaime waxaa la go'aamiyay .

Xitaa waxaad ii eegay isha tan iyo markii aan la kulmay . Waa maxay?

Jaban ee ugu socday, oo fardahoodii kasta oo kale oo soo food saartay . Waxay qaadatay isagoo hadlaya . Its hadal shaki ku dheeraatay, ilaa bushimaheeda ka buuxa deigned in la furo .

Waxaan eyga ma macaamiloon doonnaa . Aan raadinaya Sansa Stark .

Jaime caasumadda . Oo filanla'aan wuxuu aqoonsan yahay dhul ka . Wadada , inkastoo siyaabo kala lumay iyo dhib badan , waxay keeni kartaa oo kaliya in ay hal meel ah .

Boqorkii u yimid ayaa soo caga ? Waa maxay sababta !

Aynu ku rid ammaan . Brienne si degdeg ah ka hadlay , ayaa degdeg . Ereyadiisa ayaa lagu tufay soo baxay mid ka mid kale ka dib , iyada oo aan si . Sharaxayay toono , isaga oo dhimasho ku dhow , dhimashada ayaa saaxiibkiis ku ... indhihiisuna dem bay ahaayeen bluer , more biyood ka badan sidii hore .

Markaas ayaan fahmay . Waxaan fahamsanahay . Waxaan arkay iclaamin in sharaf ku noqotay . The yar lugaha wobbled POD qiil-qiil , ninkii dhallinyarada ahaa oo lagu dilay by aan diidmo in la samayn karo beensheegid . Waxaan mar walba tixgeliyo wanaagsan , caddaalad . Oo waxaa ku dilay ilmo aan for erayada in marna kulmaan . Aan ku dhaartay in ay dilaan , Ser oo og oo aan ugu dhaartay ayaan marnaba lahaa . Si aad u gooyaa, xadhig oo markii ay horay u ahaayeen dhintay , oo ceebeeyeen , weligiis . Lady Catelyn aan ku dhaartay ayaan gol lahaa , haddii aan ma fulin oo iga dhaar ah in ay dilaan nin oo uu . In kasta oo ciidan ah , kuwaas oo aad naftaada la helay , farshaxanka mugdi ah , kuwaas oo iyada loo dilay si aad dadka oo dhan si ay noo siiyaan dhib haddii xitaa siguierais dabashada ka jira . Waxaan leenahay u sii socoto , kaliya waxay noqon doontaa ammaan ee aad qalcad aad u Guard aad King iyo walaashaa .

Waxa uu ahaa macluumaad aad u badan . Waxa ay ahayd mid aad u badan oo isaga wakhtigaas . Caro gubay isaga oo qoorta , isagoo maqaarka gubay .

Maxaad ma ii sheegin bilowgii uga yeedhaya? Waxaan si King ee soo caga ma aan tegi karo ! You are runtii doqon , iyo inaad tahay nacas ah in in naga soo deldeli doonaa maanta . By Brienne ilaahyo haddii aynu ka heli walaashay waxaan ka badan dhintay ka badan yihiin aad u jeclahay oo Catelyn. - ma rabeen in ay sharxaan , laakiin cadhadii kululayd oo ahaa noqoto is- nixi doono iyo gabar nus - dhintay horteeda iyada Cersei wuxuu i weydiiyay gargaarka qaba diiqu ah , maamula lahaa , iyo waxaan go'aansaday in aan u tago . Kutiri-kuteen ah in aan ku baxsaday iyada oo kaynta gacmaha naag iyada oo meel iyo lahaayeen si aad u hesho dhegihiisa . My madaxa ah waa inuu haystaa qiimo sare , laakiin waxaan kuu xaqiijinayaa in adigaa iska lahaan doona mudan in double .

Haddii ay ahaayeen in uu ordo iyo acudisteis no ... waxaan ula jeedaa ... maya ... maya ...

No , iyada oo aan dhintay .

No , dabcan , laakiin ...

, Iyadu ma dhiman . Iyadu waa qayb ka mid ii of , in kastoo uu dhinto la ogaado lahaa . Kuwa yihiin dhintay ay yihiin waxaanu - . Brienne u ekaa ruux khalkhalsan dhowr ilbidhiqsi . Kordhaaya mar walba go'aamiyo iyo xooggan noqday daal sii kordhaysa iyo adkaaday .

Haddaba i soo raaca , waxaan ku khasbannahay in aan socsocod - . Waxay adag tallaabooyinka xagga faras xiray gacanta Jaime , ka dilis taakalo gacanta .

Halkee? Haddii aad u malaynayso ayuu aad raacdo doontaa in gees kasta oo toddobada boqortooyooyinka halkaas oo lagu weydiisto inaad , waayo, sidaas madaxayga qaldan , waxay noqon lahayd visitors aad u tiro badan . Ma jiro guri hal dooni maayo in qofnaba aan dhimasho , xitaa ma anigaa iska leh .

Ha Tarth .

Qosol The fadeexadii Jaime sudhan . - Waa maxay , sidoo kale kuwa is-hoosaysiiya kuu , Kingslayer ?

Girl , haddii aad dhimato ugu yaraan ma dili waxa ka hadhay dadka aad . Tarth noqon lahaa meelaha ugu horeeya waa in aynu raadinaa . Haddii aan halkaas joogay , shimbirraha Varis kula sheekada si ay walaashay lahaa aad tagto ka hor inta aadan ku raaxaysan karaan aragtida biyo aad . Oo haddii aad u malaynayso in ilaalada aabbahaa laga yaabaa in ciidanka boqorka ee soo caga ... Anyway , uma malaynayo aad rabto in sawir la soo dhaafay aad ee dunida waa jirka oo ah kan aabbahaa .

Dunida buuxda oo yaabab inay sahamiyaan weyn hal mar si lama filaan ah u noqotay yar yar iyo muwaafaqo dhexdooda . Neefsasho u muuqday Saxansaxo qaadan in ay ku xirmeyso , iyadoo wali la sameeyo ay Jaime qosol kajan ah .

Waxaan movernos. - Tan madax adag sida abid , weli cinwaan dhinaca faras ku . Jaime ee gacantaydu marna la sii daayay , oo haatan mar kale uu sahlo .

Halkee Brienne ? Halka aan u guuro? Waxaan ma meel kasta .

Waxaanu samaynaa laba maalmood oo kaliya , niman aniga i soo raacay, Catelyn hubiyo in . Dhaqaaji , socon meel kasta .

Xaggee buu joogaa? Halkee waa in ? Haddii aynu sii wadno sida aanu u guurto u dhaw dalkaygii , dhimasho . Haddii aan soo jeedin aannu ku socon xagga dhimashada xad dhaaf ah . Woman , dhimasho badan oo iga qarqinayo . Waxaad ii weydii in ay meel kasta oo aad raacdo .

Add ay farduhu !

Brienne tuureen oo gacantiisa xoogga badan , qayru gacanta in lagu qabtaa iyada dib . Jaime dhibtooday , dagaal , iyada oo ay weli ku hayn , inaad joogto , si aad u malaynayso . Waayo, waxay ahayd wax fudud in uu ordo kurtin iyo gacanta bidix sirgaxan , laakiin Xeeran Jaime dilis iyada shirt , garbaha , dhexda ... waqti kasta oo iyadu u suurtagashay in ay jebiyaan oo lacag la'aan ah , farihiisa meel u iishay ilaa uu ilmo aan kala gooysay ka indho buluug ah .

Maxaan sameyn ? ! Waa maxay ahaan doontaa waxaan ku samayn - taas oo ay hadda Brienne qabteen isaga , jeexjeexan iyo cabsi cod geliyey qolof ka bannaan ee Jaime . Its dhunkasho deg-deg ah oo kulul ku dhammaaday iyada Dabayl .


End file.
